Shattered
by Fannehpoosaysomnomnom
Summary: A moment when Oliver comforted Thea , not knowing that he was the reason for all of her pain . Onesided queencest .


A/N : I don't own anything , bla bla bla .  
Anyways , wanted to do one about unrequited love . If requested , I'll gladly add an extra chapter and give it a happy ending ^^ .

* * *

She felt the distinct burn of tears in the back of her eyes , a feeling she was all too familiar with . She tried willing away the increasing ache in her chest , something she thought she could control or restraint after all those years of unbridled pain , loneliness and frustration , yet she felt powerless , this was a battle she was quickly losing . Thea knew that she's probably going to have an emotional breakdown any moment soon , her eyes were bloodshot , she saw from the mirror , they were filled with tears , her mascara smudged under her eyes , her make-up all ruined . She would never let anyone see her at such a moment of weakness , a moment which she seemed so .. vulnerable . Yet , she just can't seem to control herself around him , Oliver Queen , her older brother . And there he was , right in front of her , confused , worried , asking her what's wrong , asking her if there's anything he could do to make her feel better .

She tried to tell him everything's fine , that she was just having one of her days , that he shouldn't be worrying so much about her , but she couldn't . To her , everything was so messed up right now , all those years she had thought he was dead , all the nights she spent crying herself to sleep , only to dream of him and wake up in tears , trying to force herself back into the dream , away from a reality that he no longer exists in . After all those years , she had finally accepted the truth and moved on , with a little help of some .. slightly illegal stuff , but still , when she saw the news that he was alive , when she saw him in person , coming home , she could feel her heart cry out in joy , something that she haven't felt in years , since the day she heard of his boat accident . It was supposed to be amazing , him being back , them being an entire family once again , yet , she felt something stirring in her . Something different , an uncontrollable feeling every time she's around him , a feeling of .. a mixture of both want , and need . She wanted him to look only at her , needed him around her , she couldn't live with the fear that she might just close her eyes for a minute , and when she opened them , he would once again be gone , or that she would wake from a dream only to find out that he's still dead , and she's still alone . And when she saw how he struggled with his feelings for Laurel , she felt her mended heart shattering once again into a million pieces .

"I …" her voice cracked , she felt more tears welling up in her eyes , "I .." trying to talk , she begin to stammer , she wiped at her nose , her fingers came back wet , she was crying , tears rolled down her cheeks , she wiped at them , stuttering , only for more to flow . She sobbed , crying uncontrollably , whimpering , unable to speak , she turned , wanting to run away from him .

She felt his fingers gently , yet firming gripping onto her wrist , spinning her around , pulling her into an embrace , he hugged her tightly , pressing her face against his chest . He didn't said a single thing , he didn't need to . Him being there was all that she had needed . She felt his hand on her back , moving in soothing circles as she cried and cried for what seemed to be ages until she was finally able to get a hold of herself . She didn't want to let go , she squeezed a little tighter , tilting her face slightly and leaning against his chest , breathing in his smell .

"Let me guess , guy problem eh ?" Oliver asked , looking at her in a caring manner , "tell me who it is and I'll beat him up for you." He had no idea how right , and wrong he was . As soon as he said those words , he saw that she had tears running down her face again , startled , he let go of her and faced her instead , wiping her tears with his thumb , "C'mon sis , no man's worth your tears" , he teased , trying to cheer her up . She let off a tiny smile , but she still felt broken on the inside , he was so close , yet still a million miles away from knowing how she truly felt .

"I .. I love you." She mumbled , burrowing her face once again in his chest , gripping him tightly , wanting to acknowledge the fact that he is really here in front of her , and wanting him to acknowledge what she felt for him .

"Love you too sis" .

And with that , her shattered heart once again broken into a million pieces , knowing that what they just said to each other , meant an entire different thing to one another .

* * *

**end**


End file.
